Solar energy has been proposed as a solution to energy availability and there are a number of solar energy generating solutions available. Solar energy installations may be private or commercial. Many commercial installations require a large land area or surface area so that a sufficient number of solar panels or other solar converters can be arrayed to allow the most efficient use of the sun in providing the desired conversion of solar energy to electrical energy and/or heat. Private or personal installations have often taken the form of roof top installation of rectangular panels to allow a homeowner to heat water and/or to generate electrical energy.
A problem with all of these systems is the need for large areas of space for the installation of ungainly panels. Many municipalities are unable to take advantage of solar power solutions because of the need for large contiguous space. In addition, many solar installations are unsightly, causing some potential users to decide against implementation.
The technology described below contemplates a multi-tiered approach that results in more natural and aesthetic presentations.